It's Tuesday
by FreeToBeMe217
Summary: What if Cameron came back? How would the team react? More importantly how would Chase react? My first story so sorry if it sucks! May soon change to T, but just for language, nothing terrible!


Authors Note

So, this is my first fan fiction! I know i suck with dialogue so I'm really sorry!

* * *

"No"

"House be practical,"Cuddy responded.

"She is a reliable tam member and doctor, you have no reason to not hire her!"

"She has left before, how do I know she won't leave again!" House yelled.

"I've already hired her back, it's to late for that," Cuddy replied

"She starts tomorrow," Cuddy added.

_

* * *

The next day_

The team was sitting in the office when Cuddy walked in.

"You have a new team member!" Cuddy announced.

" What?" Foreman said.

"I thought Masters was our new team member," Taub said.

"She is, along with new, well old, well new again..." Cuddy started to say

"Dr. Cuddy?" Masters.

"Well- Oh! Dr. Cameron! Good to see you again!" Cuddy said.

Taub and Foreman stared at Cameron as she walked into the office. From Cameron they shifted their gaze to Chase, who seemed very interested in his coffee cup.

"Taub, Foreman, Chase, you all know Cameron," Cuddy said.'

"Masters this is Aliison Cameron, she used to be a part of this team a while back until she left,"

All the while Cameron looking very awkward was staring at her shoes.

"Well... I'll leave you five to catch up, House is doing clinic duty," Cuddy said.

"Well this is a surprise," Foreman stated while looking up at Cameron.

"How exactly are you back?" Taub asked.

"I mean not that I'm not glad your back, I am, but, I thought you didn't want to work for House anymore?" Taub finished.

"Well after I left here, I got a job in Chicago. "Cameron started.

"But I got fired last month, last week I finally called Cuddy to get my job back ."

Cameron sat down next to Chase who gave her a forced smile.

"Chase are you-" Foreman started.

"I'm getting more coffee,"Chase announced loudly.

Chase got up to get more coffee, and while her was up he also filled up another mug. When he sat back down he slided the extra mug to Cameron who gave Chase a big smile.

They sat in silence for a while until Foreman started laughing. Soon Taub and Chase joined in followed by Cameron. Masters just stared in stunned silence. Chase glanced over at Masters, which just made him laugh more. Soon the laughter died down and they sat in a comfortable silence.

Soon Chase looked over at Cameron and noticed her necklace. Taub and Foreman followed his gaze until they saw what he was looking at. Foreman gave Chase a knowing look. Cameron noticed their staring.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing, I just thought that you were over Chase," Foreman snickered.

"What!" Cameron yelled.

She then realized that they were staring at the silver chain that held her engagement and wedding ring. She blushes.

"Well umm, you see," She looked over at Chase. Nut he was more interested in the manilla envelope that rested in her bag.

"Allison what is that," Chase asked slowly.

She mumbled something that went unheard. But Chase was changing his gaze between her and the envelope.

"Divorce papers," She mumbled.

"But I signed them! You said you were going to send them in!" Chase stuttered.

"Well I guess I didn't because...," She stopped her self before she said what she really wanted to say.

Meanwhile Taub, Foreman, and Masters were sitting uncomfortably in the office.

" We are, umm going to go in the hallway," Taub said.

But the comment went unnoticed by Chase and Cameron who were still staring at each other. While they slipped outside Cameron pulled the divorce papers out of the envelope and handed them to Chase.

"Do whatever you want with them, but honestly I still love you."

Chase at in silence for a moment.

"The real reason I came back -" She was interrupted by the sound of ripping paper.

Chase was tearing the envelope and divorce papers up.

"You were saying?" Chase said smiling.

"The reason I came back was because of you," She said softly.

"Take your necklace off," Chase said.

Cameron slowly undid the clasp and handed the necklace to Chase. Chase slid the rings off, and grabbed Cameron's hand. He put both rings back on her finger and smiled. Cameron stared at him, and soon relaxed and smiled back at him. Chase got up and threw the papers away. Cameron noticed the rest of the team still outside int he hallway, and she motioned for them to come back inside.

For about the next five minutes they all sat in silence. Foreman and Taub sharing sideways glances, Masters shifting uncomfortably in her chair, Chase doing a crossword puzzle, and Cameron looking at Chase.

Chase finally broke the silence.

"Cameron," Chase started.

"Yeah," She said.

Chase suppressed a grin.

"It's Tuesday, I like you."


End file.
